


The Food of Love

by Rivermoon1970



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mycroft Holmes Has a Heart, Paddington Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Tony had been friends with Mycroft Holmes since he had been shipped off to boarding school. Over the years the two had grown closer and one day Tony realized he had actually fallen in love with his best friend. Now, he just needed to get Mycroft on board.Story was inspired by the amazing art by IDreamofAvalon. Tony/Mycroft is a pairing I've been wanting to write for a while now. I hope you all enjoy.This is a companion story to 00!Aaron, which you can find at the link below.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Mycroft Holmes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167
Collections: Every Fandom Bang and Reverse Bang





	1. Beef Wellington

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDreamofAvalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDreamofAvalon/gifts).



Link to 00!Aaron: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800244>

Art by IDreamofAvalon that inspired this story: <https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Every_Fandom_Reverse_Bang_2020/works/29054910>

Tony took a bite of the perfectly prepared beef wellington, letting the flavors explode in his mouth as his senses were overwhelmed by the delicately prepared dish. He closed his eyes so he could experience those flavors to their fullest. Tony felt the smile form as he opened his eyes to look at his dining partner, who had the tiniest smile and a glint of amusement in their eyes.

“I take it, Anthony, that you are enjoying your meal.” Mycroft Holmes, oldest brother of the Holmes siblings, and Tony’s oft accompanied dining companion, spoke with amusement in his voice.

“This is amazing. I mean, I’ve had beef wellington before. But, the wild Japanese mushrooms, the white miso instead of mustard, the soy sauce marinade, the delicate homemade pastry, and the wagyu beef marry together perfectly. I don’t think I’ve ever hand anything as exquisite as this.”

“I am pleased that you’re enjoying your meal.”

Tony took a sip of the Japanese red wine that had been paired with the meal and made pleasure sounds as he relaxed even more. The dinner, and the company, were just what he needed after the last few weeks at Q-Branch. Tony felt murderous towards Bond’s abrupt departure from MI6 and his partner Alec Trevelyan.

“Thank you, My. I needed this night out. I’m glad you talked me into it.”

Mycroft was giving him a look that Tony wasn’t sure he was comprehending properly. There was something Mycroft was considering, but Tony wouldn’t push. He would wait for whatever it was that Mycroft wanted to discuss.

“I am rather happy that you accepted my invitation. I know how rocky things are at the moment with MI6 and Bond’s rather unceremonious departure, but if I know Mallory he will get things back on track. One being, Bond’s replacement. I wonder if the appointment of Nomi as the next 007 was rather quick on Mallory’s part.” Mycroft took a long drink of his wine before taking a bite of his own meal.

“She’s actually refreshing after the chaos of Bond. I know both Aaron and Ashcroft are still pissed off at the way Bond left, but we can’t dwell on whatever it is that went through his mind. Personally, I think retirement was a good thing, I just don’t understand his attachment to Madelaine Swann.”

“You know as well as I do that this man who took on the mantle of James Bond was not as brash when it came to seduction as his predecessors. Though the last few missions his discretion, and those whom he seduced, he lost his edge. You cannot dwell on the mental health of the man. I know your cousins were friends of his, but Bond has made his choice, and frankly, SIS is most likely better off with him being retired.”

Tony took a sip of wine before taking a bite of the vegetable side that came with his wellington, getting his thoughts in order before he spoke once more.

“I know. I hate to say it, but you’re probably right, My. Now, I don’t want to talk about Bond anymore. How’s Sherlock and Arrietty?”

The Mycroft glare was something to behold, and Tony often enjoyed pushing his friend just so he could be subject to it. Tony could admit that he could be a bit of a masochist. It was the only explanation for his friendship teetering on something more that had been going on with Mycroft Holmes and himself since they met when Tony was fourteen and Mycroft was sixteen at the all-boys boarding school Tony had been carted off to by his father. It was there he had also met one of his cousins who insisted on Tony coming home for the holidays. 

That fateful winter break was where Tony’s life completely changed. His Paddington relatives had time to get to know Tony and realize he was nothing like Anthony DiNozzo Sr. and welcomed him into the family. George Paddington took painstaking moves to get custody of Tony after he heard about Senior’s treatment of his son.

“Where did you go, Anthony?”

Tony looked up at Mycroft, as he tilted his head taking a moment to get his thoughts together.

“I was thinking when we met at boarding school and how Uncle George fought for me just a few short months later. Did you think our friendship would last this long?” Tony had an idea of what their relationship was, he just didn’t know how to voice it in a way Mycroft wouldn’t get offended.

“I believe we have the kind of friendship that is built on something real, Anthony. We respect each other greatly and do our best never to lie, or needlessly hurt each other. In fact, you are at times painfully honest with me. Especially in matters that pertain to my often irritating siblings. You don’t let me get away with the same shit I put them through.” Mycroft’s devilish smile had Tony laughing before he took another bite of the most excellent wellington.

“And you are brutally honest with me as well, My. Would you like to come to Sunday dinner? Auntie is cooking this time. I think there’s going to be some big announcement. She only cooks on special occasions and let me tell you, her roast dinners are a thing of beauty and some of the best food you’ll put in your mouth.”

Mycroft blushed a little at Tony’s lamenting over his Aunt Olivia’s cooking. 

“I would be honored to come to Sunday dinner. Thank you, Tony.”

Tony felt something shift inside of him knowing that Mycroft was going to be at the family dinner. Of course, it wasn’t unusual to find the man at the Paddington table for meals, but somehow this one seemed to matter more than those other times. Tony had felt their relationship slowly changing over the last year, ever since the incident with a dangerous computer code written by a group of intellects led by Dr. Spencer Reid, who had been working at MI6 since the resolution of those incidents.

“Are you almost ready to go? I believe we have a little time before the opera begins.”

Tony finished the last few bites of dinner and smiled. “Ready whenever you are.”

__________

The opera was sumptuous. _Il Barbiere Di Siviglia_ happened to be one of Tony’s favorites and the production Mycroft took him to was an especially sumptuous version. Tony had the advantage that he could speak Italian fluently. He insisted on learning as many of the romance languages as he could. Italian, French, Latin, and Spanish he could speak and write thoroughly. It’s why Q often put him with the agents that were multilingual. Tony loved the Italian operas the best because they spoke to that side of his heritage.

At intermission, Tony and Mycroft made their way to the lobby to get a drink.

“Mycroft. Tony. We didn’t expect to run into you.” Tony heard from behind him as they waited in line to get to the bar. Turning around he saw John Watson standing next to Sherlock.

“John, how are you?” 

“Good, good. How are you both enjoying the Opera?”

Tony felt his face flush in pleasure as he thought about how much he was enjoying himself. “I love it. This is a particularly good production. Paulo Szot is amazing as Figaro.”

“I admit I have to look at the performance portfolio to be able to follow along, but I am quite enjoying myself. I never was exposed to opera until I moved in with Sherlock.”

At the mention of his name, Sherlock turned to see Tony and Mycroft.

“Brother, Anthony. I shouldn’t be surprised to see you both here.”

“Sherlock. Have you spoken with Mummy lately? She keeps bothering me about the fact you and Arrietty haven’t talked with her for quite some time.”

Sherlock let out a put upon sigh which made Tony chuckle under his breath before he spoke once more. 

“You might as well give in, Sherlock. You know he’ll resort to kidnapping you again and making you call. As for your sister, where even is she?” 

“Fine. I’ll call Mummy tomorrow. And our dear sister is somewhere in the middle of South America on some dig. She is supposed to call to let me know when she is coming home.”

“That girl is going to be the death of us.” Mycroft sighed.

Tony was surprised at the civility the brother’s were showing each other. Usually at the start of any conversation one never knew if they were going to resort to sniping at each other, or head into an all-out argument. Fortunately, they were in a highly public place, so they were keeping their heads.

“I did not see you in our box.”

“Oh, we were a bit late. You both were so focused I don’t think you heard us.”

Tony nodded and turned back to look to see that they had made it to the bar. He ordered for both himself and Mycroft, along with the box of truffles that were available. A few moments later he was being handed the drinks and the chocolates. Moving to a standing table near the bar, Tony set the drinks down and opened the truffles. When Mycroft made his way over, he lifted a brow at the sounds Tony was making.

“What? It’s chocolate, My. Have a piece.” The brandy Tony had gotten for himself paired excellently with the truffles. And when Mycroft made an involuntary noise, Tony knew he had chosen well.

A moment later, John and Sherlock joined them for the rest of the intermission. It was rather pleasant and Tony enjoyed the conversation. He always suspected that the Holmes brothers cared more for each other than they liked to admit.

After the Opera was over, Mycroft and Tony shared a taxi. Tony’s flat wasn’t all that far from Mycroft’s place on Pall Mall. Before Mycroft exited the taxi, he reached over and laid a hand on Tony’s cheek.

“As always, Anthony, I had a wonderful time. If I do not see you before Sunday afternoon, have a pleasant weekend.”

“Thank you, My.” Tony had to check himself as he noticed his breathing deepened and his heart rate picked up at Mycroft’s touch. It was the first time that Mycroft had touched him in any way that could be considered intimate. Tony began to think that Mycroft was possibly feeling the same way he was.

“Good night, Anthony.”

“Good night, Mycroft.”

Tony departed in the taxi a moment later. He lived within walking distance of the new SIS building, but he didn’t need to go in the office that Saturday, but he thought about taking a drive out to his family’s estate to see who might be around. He had some projects pending at work, but they would, for once, wait until Monday morning. 

As Tony shed his clothes to take his shower he thought once again about his relationship with Mycroft and the years they’ve known each other. He found that he anticipated these subtle changes taking place, but he also wasn’t sure what he wanted his relationship with Mycroft to be. He hoped that he could figure it out soon.

__________

Sunday came and Tony was already at the Paddington manor. He opted to stay in his rooms overnight and spend time with his Aunt and Uncle. Grabbing some movies from his collection he kept there, he made his way down to the theatre he had talked Uncle George to put in a little after Tony had been made George and Olivia’s ward. There had been updates over the years, and it was one of Tony’s favorite places at the mansion.

“What’s on for today?” Aaron asked as he plopped down next to Tony with Edward on his other side. Tony side-eyed both his cousins and wondered what was going on.

“I have _Tales of Ugetsu, Yojimbo,_ and _Ghost Dog: The Way of the Warrior._ Why?”

“No reason. Thought we would join you, dear cousin.”

Tony narrowed his eyes as he looked towards Edward. 

“Fine. But no talking. I want to watch movies until Auntie calls us for dinner. And, do you two know what the big announcement is?”

“Possibly. But I have been sworn to silence.” Aaron smiled as he leaned back in his chair. “We had Polly make us some snacks when we heard you were going to be in here.”

“You, Aaron, are a genius. It’s why you’re my favorite.”

“Hey!” Edward tried to look put-out, but Tony knew there was no heat to back it up. 

“Shut-up, Eddie. We’re watching movies.”

Tony just smirked as he pressed play on the remote, which dimmed the lights and brought the screen up. The first movie began to play, and much to Tony’s surprise his cousin’s stayed to watch. 

When the first movie finished a cart was brought in with a variety of finger foods and a cooler with waters, sodas, and ales. As they each dished up some of the food, Tony grabbed water, he knew when he sat down the questions were going to start.

“So, you and Mycroft have been having dinner more often together.” Edward took a bite of one of the pastry bites and had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“And you’ve been leaving headquarters to go to the Home Office for lunch.” Aaron popped a mini muffin in his mouth as he leaned back, taking a drink of his ale.

“Would you two mind your own business?”

“Nope.”

“Not a chance.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he pressed play on the next movie.

“We like each other’s company. Okay?”

“Sure.”

“Right.”

“You two are terrible. Just watch the movie. Okay?”

Another 2 hours went by, his cousins had stayed through that movie as well.

“All right. Just so you don’t ask me a million questions and butt into my personal life. I don’t know what’s going on, but yes our relationship is changing, I just don’t know how. Okay, you can go now and leave me alone.”

“Nah. I want to see the last movie.”

“Me too. I don’t often get this much free time.”

“Just don’t fill up or Auntie will be mad.” Aaron popped one of the pastry bites in his mouth as he spoke.

“You guys are terrible, you know that, right?”

“Yup.”

Tony just shook his head and concentrated on the last movie. He knew when that one was done, Sunday dinner would be ready.

“Whelp, this has been fun. But we’d better get out there or Auntie will have our hides.”

Tony took the cart back to the kitchen and thanked Polly for her hard work. Olivia then shooed him away and told him dinner would be put on the table shortly. 

The doorbell rang as he left the kitchen, and seeing no one around, he went to go answer it. Tony’s Aunt and Uncle had given their butler the weekend off, which everyone agreed the man needed the time to himself. When he opened the door, Mycroft was there. He was shocked to see the man in a pair of jeans with a casual button-down and a tailored sports jacket. 

“Mycroft. You look good.” Tony smiled as his friend walked inside handing over a holder of six wines. 

“I was talked into dressing more casual. I have been told more than once by my secretary that Sunday dinners are not formal and I needed to rethink my wardrobe.”

“Tell Anthea that I owe her an outrageously expensive present. It suits you My.” Tony smiled wide as he closed the door behind Mycroft. “Come on, we’re having drinks and canapes in the library.”

Tony took a chance and reached his hand out to take Mycroft's. When the other man’s hand curled with his, Tony kept his expression even, but inside he was elated. They made their way to the library to join the others in some pre-dinner drinks and conversation.

________

When dinner was announced, everyone and their partners made their way to the main dining room where a veritable feast was laid out for them. On the main table was a roast leg of lamb, several roasted guinea fowls, a prime roast, and farm-raised chickens. The sideboard had a cauliflower cheese dish with panko crumbs, Brussels sprouts with bacon, cranberry, and parmesan cheese. Deep bowls of luxuriously soft and supple mashed potatoes, mashed celeriac with warm spices, heirloom tomato salad, and more. 

It was enough food to feed an army. As everyone made a line to pile their plates with portions of the side foods, they then sat down and waited for the carving of the meats. Tony almost laughed as Aunt Olivia brought out two beautifully golden-crusted Beef Wellingtons.

“Seems you will get to have your favorite meal twice in a weekend, Anthony.” Mycroft teased making Tony blush.

“Auntie’s is fabulous. I don’t believe you’ve ever had it.”

“Not as of to date. But I look forward to everything on display. This must be quite the occasion with so much fare to partake of.”

“Yeah, I have no idea what’s going on. But, Aaron seems to know something.”

“You know, he and Mallory have been together almost as long as we have known each other.”

Tony looked over at his cousin, who was smiling at something his partner, Gareth Mallory, was telling him. Tony was just happy his cousin was still as in love as he was when he and Mallory made their relationship known.

“You know, I think you’re right.” Tony took a bite of the mashed potatoes and practically moaned at the flavor. When the Yorkshire puddings with gravy were passed around, Tony didn’t hesitate to take one and pour a generous serving of the gravy inside and out. He loved dipping the bites of meat inside, then when the gravy was gone, eating the soaked bread on its own.

“These are most excellent. I am ashamed to admit that they are far superior to Mummy’s Yorkshire puddings. But I hope you never tell her that.”

Tony laughed as he shook his head. “I promise that I won’t tell your Mother that you think my Aunt is the better cook. Besides, I think Auntie would be upset if your Mum refused an invitation to one of Auntie’s teas.”

“Yes. She always anticipates an invitation. She claims your Aunt is rather entertaining, and from the times I’ve spent here, I can attest that it is quite true.”

“Mycroft. You don’t have to be so formal all of the time you know. Relax a little, it’ll do you good.”

Tony didn’t even try to stifle the chuckle that escaped at the look Mycroft was giving him.

“I do not know how to be any other way, Anthony.”

“For one, you can call me Tony like I’ve asked you to a million times. For another, dammit man use a contraction once in a while. I can guarantee that it won’t kill you.”

“Yes, Mycroft. I agree with Tony. You can loosen your tie, so to speak, every once and a while.” Mallory chimed in a moment later. He was sitting next to Mycroft with Aaron sitting next to Mallory.

“I do not know what you mean.” Mycroft sniffed, but Tony saw the amused glint in his eyes.

“You know perfectly well what I mean. You just enjoy the little mind games you like to play.”

“Maybe. But, it keeps those around me on their toes.”

Tony laughed as he leaned back in his chair and shook his head. He turned to his left to see Spencer, who was a fixture at Paddington Manor ever since he had to be brought to England for his own safety. He appeared nervous.

“Hey, Spence, you okay?”

Spencer swung his head towards Tony so they could look at each other as they spoke.

“Yeah, yeah, why?”

Aaron had a far too amused smile on his face.

“You’re jittery, Spencer.”

“I am?” Spencer’s voice raised almost an octave as he looked around the table. That was the point when Ashcroft stood and tapped his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Let me start by saying that Auntie, you have gone above and beyond this afternoon. Everything on this table is beyond delicious.” There were applause and praises from around the table. Olivia laughed and waved Ashcroft on. “There is a reason for this sumptuous feast. Spencer?” Ashcroft smiled wide as Spencer stood up and took Ashcroft’s hand. “I have asked Dr. Spencer Reid to marry me, and he has graciously answered yes.” Ashcroft took a box out of his jacket pocket and opened it up. “This was not ready for when I asked the question, so I give this to you now, Spencer.” The ring was slid onto Spencer’s finger. The table broke out in another round of applause and words of congratulations.

Tony turned to see Mycroft and the soft look on his face as he watched the betrothed couple kiss, then Spencer returned the gesture to a surprised Ashcroft as a ring was bestowed on his finger.

Then Aaron stood, with his wine glass in hand.

“Spencer. We certainly had a roller-coaster relationship, and I never begrudged you your anger towards me. However, in the year that you’ve been with us as part of the Paddington family, you’ve become a dear friend. The way you love Jack, and have kept him in your heart makes me glad you came even if the circumstances were not ideal.

“I’ve watched you and Ashcroft grow as a couple and I know he will give you all of the things I could not. Both of you deserve to be happy, I’m just glad you’re going to be happy together.” Aaron smiled and made a quick toast to which everyone took a drink to.

Tony once more looked over at Mycroft who in an unguarded moment had a soft, warm look to his face. No one outside of Mycroft’s circle would know that the man could look like that.

When all of the impromptu speeches were done, and everyone sat back down, the food was taken away and plates of cake were passed around. It was a decadent chocolate fudge cake with the shiniest layer of ganache Tony had ever seen. When Spencer looked blissed out after one bit, Tony took his own bite.

“Dear God. I believe your Aunt Olivia is trying to kill us with indulgence. This has to be the single best bite of dessert I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

Tony was shocked seeing Mycroft eat the cake. The man hardly indulged in sweets. It was good to see him relaxing as much as he was.

“Fancy a game of billiards after we’re done?” Tony asked as he finished off his cake. People were already leaving the table, Ash had already pulled Spencer away, and only Aaron and Mallory were left.

“I would be delighted.” 

“Aaron, Gareth, want to join us?”

“We have plans to take Jack out for a while to give Ash some alone time.”

“Okay, it looks like just the two of us.”

Mycroft smiled as he stood from the table and followed behind Tony. After asking one of the kitchen staff to have some coffee ready for him and Mycroft, Tony went straight to the game room.

The next couple of hours were enlightening indeed. Mycroft had grown bold and began to touch Tony on the hips, sometimes the arm, and once a quick pat on the ass. Tony watched Mycroft and began to wonder where their relationship was heading. He knew they needed to talk about it, but Tony wanted to give it some time to play out. He would approach the subject with Mycroft when he knew what his own feelings towards his oldest friend were.


	2. Chicken Salad

“R, I’m getting the hell out of here, you sure that transport is going to be at the extraction point?”

“The helicopter will be there to get you out of there and back on allied soil. I’ll be on comms if anything goes wrong, 003.”

“Thank you, R. If I need you, I’ll contact you. Going silent until I get to the extraction, which should be in the next couple of hours.”

“Be careful. R signing off.”

Tony kept the earbud in just in case 003 needed him, but for now, he could take a long-needed break.

“Everything went all right with 003?” Q asked as Tony leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah, he got the information we needed, and is headed towards the rendezvous point.”

“Good. Why don’t you get some rest. Leave your comms with me and if 003 gets in trouble, I’ll be here.” 

“All right, but you get me the moment there are any issues.”

“Yes, R, I promise.”

Tony reluctantly turned his comms over to Q. He knew he needed the rest, and trusted that Q would get him if anything was wrong. Tony stretched out on the couch in his office and let out a long sigh. He had music playing in the background, something classical that always helped relieve the tension after a long mission. He was almost asleep when there was a soft knock on his door. Letting out a long sigh, Tony reluctantly called out.

“Come in.”

A moment later the door opened, and Tony looked up to see Mycroft standing there with what appeared to be a picnic basket. 

“Mycroft, what brings you here? Not that I’m not glad to see you.”

Tony was pleased when a small smile graced Mycroft’s lips. He watched as his friend walked over to the small coffee table Tony had in his office and laid out the food that had previously been in the basket.

“I have brought you lunch. You have been working far too many hours as of late, and I was told that you needed a break.”

Tony shook his head and knew it was one of his cousin’s that most likely snitched on him. Putting his work away, Tony walked over to the small couch and sat with Mycroft next to him. The silence was never difficult between them, and Tony enjoyed just being with the man.

“What have you got here?”

“It is one of Mummy’s favorites. Chicken salad on fresh-baked marbled rye. Some homemade crisps, which I am indulging in only because of your terrible influence on me.” Mycroft shifted his eyes towards Tony who laughed at the subtle jab.

“It looks great, My.” Tony picked up one of the sandwiches as his stomach growled in anticipation. “I think I’m hungrier than I anticipated.” Tony took a bite and was surprised at the flavors that exploded on his tongue. After swallowing the first bite, Tony set the sandwich down and turned to Mycroft. “That is incredible.”

“It’s the sliced almonds that make it. Cook threw this together one day and Mummy decided it was her favorite. She serves it at all of her tea parties. The one time that it had been left off the menu, there was almost a riot. Thankfully, Cook had all of the makings for it and made up a few in a short amount of time. The party had been saved.”

Tony almost choked on his tea over the droll way Mycroft had imparted that little family tidbit. One had to listen closely to Mycroft for the subtle humor, but it was there. Tony knew he was shown it more often than others except for Sherlock and Arrietty.

“I am sure your Mother found it amusing.”

Mycroft let out a genuine laugh before picking up a precisely cut triangle of sandwich and ate.

Other sides appeared on the table and by the time the two men had their fill, Tony had to admit that he felt better. The stress of the mission faded slightly, enough to let Tony close his eyes and take a moment for himself.

“My, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now. But, not here. I’d like to take you to dinner.” Tony picked up his cup and sipped the lukewarm tea. He waited patiently as Mycroft packed up the leftovers.

“Is everything all right, Tony?” 

“Everything is fine, Mycroft. I promise you it’s nothing bad. Just, I think we need to talk. About us.”

Mycroft leaned back in the corner of the couch, crossed his legs, and gave Tony his undivided attention. 

“I admit I have felt some subtle changes happening between us. And I have been enjoying spending more time with you.” Mycroft gave Tony a smile before abruptly standing. “I look forward to our dinner. You can pick me up at 7:00.”

Tony stood and before Mycroft could leave, Tony laid a hand on his arm.

“Before you leave, Mycroft, there is one thing I would like.” Tony moved closer, his heart started to beat faster as he waited for Mycroft.

“And, what is that?”

“I’d like to try something that may change the nature of our friendship.”

“Tony...”

“Just a kiss. I want to see if what I’m feeling is what you’re feeling.”

Mycroft reached out and took Tony’s hand to pull him closer. The touch of his mouth to Tony’s was softer than Tony expected. There was a soft sigh as arms wrapped around each other, and Tony’s expectations of what it was like to kiss Mycroft were exceeded far beyond his expectation. Pulling away was harder than Tony thought it might.

“Well, I look forward to tonight.” Tony was surprised how Mycroft had trouble keeping his normal composure. 

“Tonight, then.” Mycroft practically mumbled and tried to hide the blush that had crept up on his face. Tony watched as Mycroft grabbed the basket and made his way out of Tony’s office. He knew his friend was flustered, but so was he. Sighing to himself, Tony went back to his desk and made a fresh pot of tea. The act let him settle as he tried to get back into the mindset for work. 

Turning to his computer, Tony worked on one of his projects that let him put thoughts of the impending date with Mycroft aside. The knock upon Tony’s door wasn’t unexpected. 

“Come in Q.”

“Just wanted to inform you that the transport arrived at the rendezvous point and 003 has been extracted.”

Tony leaned back in his chair and waved for Q to take a seat in front of his desk. He turned to his kettle and poured out a cup of tea for his cousin. Handing it over, Tony felt relieved that the end of 003’s mission was successful.

“Good. Glad that mission is over. But, you didn’t come in here to update me on that, you would have when I came out to the bullpen. What do you want, o’ cousin of mine.”

Ashcroft leaned back in the chair he occupied and Tony kept a narrow gaze on him as a boyish smile crossed his lips.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that Mycroft brought you a picnic lunch? That you were in here together for the better part of two hours. What’s going on Tony?”

Tony stood up and began to pace his office as he ran a hand through his hair while the other was shoved into his pocket.

“I don’t know Ash.” Tony turned towards his cousin and let his hand fall to the side. “I kissed him.”

“I’m sorry, you what?”

“Yeah. I ah. I kissed Mycroft.”

“Oh. So what does this mean?”

Tony groaned as he furrowed his brows over his own confusing feelings.

“I don’t know. I just know that things between us have been changing and we both have no idea what we are doing.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, he walked out of your office and actually had a smile on his face. You, Anthony Dimitri Paddington, make him happy. You always have. You have always gotten Mycroft and have never judged him or treated him poorly.”

“We’re going on a date.”

“You’re always going out with each other.”

“No, Ash. I mean we are going on a  _ date _ .”

“Oh. I see. Well then, good luck with that.” Ash stood, drained his tea, and slipped into the role of Q easier than Tony had ever seen him do it.

“You’re leaving me like this?”

“Oh yes. I don’t need your angst. I need to go see what my minions are doing. You have after-action reports to do and to send 003 their reports so they get working on them.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“I’m a Paddington, aren’t I?” Q’s devilish smile showed but for a moment before he left Tony’s office. Laughing softly to himself he put thoughts of Mycroft and their impending date aside. He had work to do.

_________

Tony changed five different times as he stood in his closet looking at himself in the full-length mirror.

“Tony, I think that whatever you wear will be fine. You’re even fussier than Aaron.” Tony had asked Spencer to come to his flat for some moral support.

“I know. I know you’re right, but I suddenly don’t know what I’m doing with Mycroft. He’s my best friend. Has been since boarding school. This new thing between us is kind of freaking me out.”

“Maybe it’s because you are such good friends that this new dynamic has started between you two. Sometimes best friends make the best lovers. I mean, how long did Aaron and Gareth know each other before their relationship changed?”

Tony laughed as he grabbed a different suit to try.

“Oh, Spencer. It wasn’t very long after they met that Aaron and Gareth were more than “friends” if you know what I mean.”

“So, they really have been together since University?”

“Yup.” 

“Wow. I mean I still don’t understand how he could do the things he does as an agent and still have such a good relationship.”

Tony turned to Spencer and sighed. He knew Spencer and Aaron had aired their differences and Spencer had ultimately forgiven Aaron for using him as a honeypot on his mission, but Tony knew Spencer had a hard time with the whole spy game.

“You do know that Gareth was an agent for MI5. He and Aaron both worked for the agency before Aaron was recruited for MI6. Gareth could have also switched agencies, but he liked working in country.

“They talked. Well, for a while they argued. A lot, but ultimately Gareth knew what he was getting into, and Aaron did too. They make it work because they’re able to talk to each other and they know what it takes to do what each of them does. Now that Gareth is M, he has more insight into what happens at the agency.”

Spencer bit his lip and sighed before he looked up at Tony.

“Oh. Oh, yes that one. You look hot.” 

“Are you sassing me, Dr. Reid?”

“No. No, I’m not. You look great Tony. The color looks fabulous on you and it fits perfect.”

Tony had decided to try something a little more modern and fashionable. The burgundy suited Tony, as did the skinny cut trousers with the tailored jacket. He paired the suit with a subtle gold-colored dress shirt and black and gold dress shoes.

“Damn. You’ll knock him dead in that outfit.”

“Thanks, Spencer.”

“Where are you going to dinner?”

“I have reservations at Satynwood. I booked them when they first opened and wanted to try them out.”

“Oh, I’ve heard great things about them.” Spencer rested on his elbows on Tony’s bed as Tony worked on some finishing touches. “Are you trying to impress him, Tony? Because you know you don’t have to.”

“I know. But, I had thought about taking Mycroft there once my reservation came up.”

“Hmm.” 

“Hmm, what?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Spencer.” Tony dragged the name out almost as if he was exasperated with his friend.

“Well. I mean you made those reservations, like six months ago?”

“Yeah, so.”

“So, your first thought was to take Mycroft.”

“And, what’s your point?” Tony turned to look at Spencer whose brows had lifted so high they disappeared under his unruly bangs. Tony slipped his cufflinks on and thought about what he had said. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” A big light went off in Tony’s mind.

“Yeah. I think you two have been in a queerplatonic relationship for longer than you both realize, but now you want to change things.”

“I..” Tony couldn’t argue the point. He had read up on queerplatonic relationships for a human sexuality class he took for fun. He had toyed around with getting a degree in psychology with an emphasis in gender and sexuality. “Wow. I ah, I need to sit with this for a while.”

“I figured you’d get it. But, Tony don’t push things before you’re ready.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony nodded and let the anxiety that had crept up on him slowly go.

“Good advice. Let’s see if I actually take it.”

Spencer stood and clamped his hand on Tony’s shoulder in a show of support.

“I think you will. I also think you and Mycroft are already more than you realise you are.”

“Thank you, Spencer. I appreciate your help.”

“Now, I am going home and talking Ash into a Dr. Who marathon with snacks that barely resemble food, and horrify him with drinking copious amounts of iced coffee.”

“You are a heathen, you know that?”

Spencer laughed as he let himself out of Tony’s apartment. Tony watched him leave, then he grabbed his keys, wallet, and even hid a gun under his jacket. He may be an agent that works mostly in house, but it didn’t mean that he was one-hundred percent safe. And god only knew how much danger Mycroft could be in at any given time. Tony was ready a moment later and locked up behind him as he left.

Tony decided to take the McLaren. It might be flashy, but he wanted to show off a little even though he knew Spencer was right in that he didn’t need to impress Mycroft. Didn’t mean that a part of him was thrilled at the notion.

It only took a few minutes to get to Mycroft’s flat. When he met Mycroft at his door, he felt a small bit of satisfaction at the stunned look on Mycroft’s face.

“Anthony. You look breathtaking.”

“My.”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what you look like.”

“Yeah, but it means something when it comes from you, My.”

Mycroft actually blushed and it charmed Tony down to his toes. He waited in the hallway because Mycroft had walked away without saying anything. Tony knew that was one of Mycroft’s coping mechanisms when it came to emotions. He only had to wait a moment before Mycroft came back holding something.

“I know it might be a bit inelegant, but I don’t care.” Tony stood there as Mycroft pinned a pink rosebud to Tony’s jacket. “There. I will not apologize for giving you a rose.”

Tony didn’t even attempt to stop the smile he felt forming. “It’s sweet, My.” Tony stepped closer and laid a hand on Mycroft’s cheek. It was but a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Mycroft’s. “I love it. Now, are you ready to go?”

“Yes, but you have not mentioned our destination.”

“We’re going to Satynwood.” Tony got a kick out of the shocked look on Mycroft's face. “Come on, we have reservations. And before you ask, no I’m not telling you how long I’ve waited for these reservations.”

Tony reached out to take Mycroft’s hand and to his surprise Mycroft took it, but he knew it would only last until they reached the car. The nervousness Tony had been feeling earlier in the evening began to dissipate as he drove towards the restaurant. He had no expectations from here on out. He would let the evening play out and hopefully by the end he would know exactly where he stood with Mycroft Holmes.


	3. Lobster Raviolo

“I know I said I would not ask how you got reservations, but Anthony, how did you get reservations?” Mycroft asked as he lifted his glass of 60 year aged American bourbon. He took a sip and pretended to not be affected by the taste, but Tony knew just how that particular bourbon tasted. It was a favorite of his Uncle George’s.

“I made the reservations when the restaurant first opened. If I wanted I could have cheated, but I didn’t.” Tony sipped his wine as he watched the almost imperceptible emotions cross over Mycroft’s face.

“And why would you be able to cheat, dear Anthony?”

“You don’t know who’s restaurant this is?”

“You say that like I should somehow be in the know, as Sherlock would say.”

Tony took a moment to sip more of his wine while their waitress left them with an amuse-bouche of salmon and tuna carpaccio with olive oil infused sourdough toast points, capers, fresh lemon, and high-quality olive oil drizzled over the fresh raw fish.

Tony took a bite and moaned in pleasure as soon as the waitress walked away. He was well aware he had not answered Mycroft as of yet.

“My, Sean, Aaron’s younger brother? He owns this restaurant. That’s why he’s been away so much. After his success in America, he wanted to open something here in London.”

“And you didn’t want to use the family connection to get a table when it first opened.”

“Exactly. And, I wanted to save the date for the perfect time.” 

Mycroft blushed again. Tony had never seen his friend blush as much as he was this evening.

“You wanted to bring me.”

“Always, My.”

Mycroft took a healthy sip of his drink and Tony couldn’t help noticing the small shaking of Mycroft’s hand.

“Hey, relax Mycroft. You’re important to me, you know. The last few weeks I’ve been realizing more and more just how integral you are to my life. And, I think you’ve been feeling the changes between us. But,” Tony emphasized the word as he reached out and laid his hand on Mycroft’s, “We can go as slow as you need.”

Mycroft took the time to enjoy his amuse-bouche before he cleared his throat like he wanted to say something. Of course, the waitress took that exact moment to come over with their appetizer of fondant potatoes topped with a luxurious mushroom ragu, fresh rosemary, and freshly grated parmesan, surrounded by sweet Italian baby tomatoes blistered and drizzled with olive oil, flaky salt, and cracked pepper.

“If this is how this evening is going to go, your cousin’s cooking just might spoil me.”

Tony chuckled as he sliced into one of the potatoes and anticipated the flavor bomb he just knew was going to make him want to practically live at the restaurant.

“He’s grown a lot in the last few years. Aaron is beyond proud of him. And if this meal progresses like this I know it will spoil me for any other dining experience I might have.”

Mycroft wasn’t shy with the satisfied noises he tried to hold back but failed in doing so.

“The young man has talent.”

Small plates came and went as the meal progressed, then the centerpiece of the meal was placed before them.

“This is a lobster raviolo in a seafood broth with a light Calabrian chili oil. The chef hopes you enjoy.” The waitress left them after she poured the wine that went with the dish.

“Anthony.”

“Yes, Mycroft.”

“I am struggling to understand the changes in our relationship. It’s not that it’s unwanted, but I wish to know what you see the future to be between us.”

Tony set his fork down, he didn’t want to dig into the food before him because Mycroft deserved a proper answer.

“My, I think we’ve been heading towards something more with our relationship. Things have slowly changed between us, that’s true, but you can’t really say that we haven’t actually been in a relationship since boarding school.

“We hardly ever date anyone outside of the two of us. We do everything together and it’s been that way practically since we met. You could even say we’ve been queerplatonic. But, I think I want more with you, My.”

Mycroft looked stunned, to say the least.

“I don’t know why you want to be with me, Tony.” Mycroft looked down at the table and fidgeted with his fork. The vulnerability that showed in the ever so slight drooping of shoulders had Tony reaching across the table.

“My, look at me.” Mycroft lifted his head up so they could see each other eye-to-eye. “Why do you think I wouldn’t want to be with you? Especially since we’ve been almost inseparable since we met.”

“You’re not stupid, Anthony. I’m not what anyone would call attractive. I know I’m a first-class bastard, and some would even say humorless. My brother and I, as much as I hate to admit how much he means to me, frustrates me to no end. I work too much, and have on occasion put myself in unnecessary danger.”

“Have you met me, Mycroft? I mean how many times has James, Alec, or even Aaron had to rescue my ass because someone is trying to get at Q or M? I’m a walking magnet. Even the family jokes that I should have a 24/7 bodyguard.

“As to looks, My you look amazing to me. Ever since you’ve been running and doing the lifting exercises, you look even better, but I don’t care about that. I get your subtle humor, and as far as bastards go, well I seem to be a magnet for that as well. You get me, My. And I get you. Does it have to be anything more difficult than that?”

Mycroft let out the breath Tony could tell he was holding in. 

“No. I suppose in my mind I’ve been looking at our relationship and wondering when you were going to wise up and leave me. But, you never have and I guess I never want you to.”

Tony felt the weight that had settled in his stomach loosen as he let out a calming breath. 

“Good. Because Mycroft Holmes, you’re stuck with me. I don’t think I could go through this crazy life without you.”

Mycroft tried his hardest not to let himself smile, but Tony caught it and felt his heart flutter. He knew a truth about himself that he had long since denied. He was in love with Mycroft and had been for some time. He didn’t think Mycroft was quite ready to hear that yet, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before Mycroft was receptive to Tony letting him know.

“Now, I think we owe it to Sean to try this lovely looking raviolo.” 

“You are absolutely correct, Anthony. Let us not waste an exquisite meal like this.”

Tony’s spoon slid into the soft, thin pasta and found small chunks of lobster that filled the raviolo. Taking a bite of the pasta with the broth was a whole new experience as the flavors danced on his tongue. 

“This has to be the single best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Tony began to almost wax poetic about the dish and looked to see that Mycroft was having his own almost obscene experience.

“Sean has outdone himself indeed.”

After finishing up with the dish, the dessert came out and it was perfect in every way. 

“Anthony, I have enjoyed this...date with you.”

“I’m glad My. I’ve enjoyed it as well.”

“I will be ready for whatever our future brings us.”

__________

After their date, Tony decided to go to the Paddington mansion rather than going home. He wanted the company and reassurance of home and family. He was a little unsettled by his realization of his feelings for Mycroft.

When he walked through the door his Aunt Olivia was coming down the stairs.

“Anthony, I’m so glad to see you. What brings you home this evening?”

“Auntie. I just had a date with Mycroft. And things got a bit intense. I think I just need to be here tonight.”

Olivia smiles as she came down the stairs and took Tony’s arm.

“Why don’t we go to the library. Aaron and Gareth are both here tonight as well.”

“Sounds perfect.” Tony escorted her Aunt to the main family library and took note of Aaron lounging in a chair with a tumbler of scotch next to him and a book in his hand.

“Where is Gareth, Nephew?”

“Auntie. I wasn’t too sure if you were going to join us. Gareth is currently being held hostage by Jack as Pip and Pop wanted to play with him. Tony, it’s good to see you.”

“When did you get back from your trip.”

“Late last night and everything went as expected. What brings you around this evening.”

Before Tony could say anything, Aunt Olivia spoke up.

“He just finished his date with Mycroft.”

Aaron raised a brow as Tony walked to the drink cart and poured himself a brandy. Olivia followed and poured a scotch.

“A date? Like a real date? Not just one of your ‘dinners’”

“I hate you all.” 

“No you don’t, Anthony, you love us all.”

Tony took a sip of his drink before he crossed his legs and relaxed back in the chair.

“That is debatable.” Tony teased.

Tony felt Aaron staring at him, assessing him in that way that the 00's just can’t help themselves.

“Aaron.”

“Tony.”

“You’re doing the secret agent stare.”

“Sorry, but I can’t help but notice that you seem worried.”

“Nephew?” Olivia laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment before she moved to the couch and draped herself on.

“It’s just, I feel like Mycroft and I are moving in a new direction and it’s kind of scaring me.”

“You’re in love with him.” 

“I hate you even more.” Tony glared at Aaron.

Laughing as he leaned forward, Aaron pointed at Tony. “No, you just don’t know how to deal with your realization that your feelings for Mycroft have changed. But, this is a good thing, right?”

“I think. And I think he loves me, but Aaron, My is much more vulnerable than people notice. He uses being a bastard as a way to protect himself. I mean, I know it stems from how standoffish his parents are, but he should know by now he doesn’t have to be like that with me.” Tony sipped his drink to slake his dry throat.

“Tony, you know how he feels, give him time and I know he’ll admit it to you.”

“How do you and Gareth do it with him being your boss?”

Aaron sighed and looked into his drink before he answered.

“It takes a lot of communication. And, we had to sign a very large number of documents stating that we would act in a professional manner when on the job. If either of us moves a toe out of line, it could be the end of our careers. So, we walk a very fine line. He cannot give me any preferential treatment. And, frankly, I appreciate that when we are at work he treats me just like he does everyone else.”

“That must be a difficult balance, Nephew.”

“It can be Auntie, but we’ve been walking that line for a while. The only time I could ever see myself cross it is if one of you, or Gareth, are in real trouble. But, seeing as I don’t announce myself to the world as James does, any enemies I have made don’t want to come after me.”

Tony shook his head and knew that he could walk that line if he had to. Even though Mycroft reported directly to the crown, he wasn’t exactly their boss. But, he often made sure that they walked a tighter line than they had when Mansfield was M.

“You have the groundwork, Tony. Just trust yourself.”

Tony was about to respond when a rambunctious six-year-old came into the library with Aaron and Gareth’s dogs, Pip and Pop were on his heels. Ashcroft wasn’t far behind. It was an open secret in the family that Jack was actually Aaron’s biological son, but he had given him to Ashcroft to adopt as he didn’t think being a 00 was conducive to fatherhood. That didn’t mean that he didn’t love Jack, he did and Aaron spent as much time as was possible with the boy.

“Uncle Tony!” Jack bounded over to him and the rest of the evening ended up entertaining and being entertained by the boy with the dogs.

Several hours later, Tony was tired and headed for bed. He said his goodnights to everyone and made his way to his suite in the mansion. It was always available when he wanted it.

As he slipped into bed, Tony plugged in his phone to charge but decided he wanted to call Mycroft. Before he could dial, his phone rang and when he saw who was calling it put a smile on his face.

“Mycroft. We just left each other.”

“Yes, well I had a need to phone you to let you know that when I’m ready to give you the words you want to hear, know that it will be from my heart. I want that something more, Anthony. And I can promise you that I will be ready. Most likely sooner rather than later.”

Tony closed his eyes a moment to center himself. He had not understood how much he needed to hear that from Mycroft. It settled him far more than talking things out with family did.

“My, thank you. I appreciate your calling. I promise that when you're ready, I will be as well.”

“I also called to tell you that Mummy has invited us for high tea on Sunday. Sherlock and John will be there, which should be rather amusing.”

“You get way too much fun out of your brother’s discomfort.”

“Arrietty will be there as well. She arrived yesterday and Mummy was thrilled. Oh, and its dress code.” The tone in Mycroft’s voice was a bit too malicious, which made Tony laugh.

“Jesus, Mycroft. You don’t have to sound so malicious. I know you live to torture your family, but try giving them a break sometimes.”

“If I did that they would think I’ve lost my mind.”

Tony laughed and knew Mycroft was right. If he was even remotely nice to his siblings they would think he had gone around the bend. 

“Only you, My. I’m going to hang up now. I will see you Sunday.” Mycroft said his goodnights and Tony hung up. He was glad for the few days' distance because it would let him get perspective and settle a little before he showed up at the Holme’s manor. Setting his phone down, Tony went through his nightly ablutions then crawled back into bed and tried not to think of the days to come. He knew the changes happening were good ones, but he had not been prepared for them. As his eyes closed in sleep Tony couldn’t help thinking about and hoping for what the near future was going to bring him.


	4. Afternoon Tea

Tony was dressed business casual, the normal attire for one of May Holmes’ high teas. 

“Mrs. Holmes, thank you for inviting me. It’s been too long.”

“Yes, it has Anthony. Since your Aunt Olivia’s garden tea this last spring. She has such wonderful parties, does she not?”

“Yes, Aunty Liv is rather well known for her garden parties. I know she has missed having you over. She wanted me to tell you that you should ring her up soon so you can make plans together.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely. I will phone her up in the morning. We’re gathering in the morning room as it is a lovely day outside, we’re opening it up letting in the fresh air.”

“Then I shall make my way there.” Tony left May to do what she was doing, which he wasn’t sure exactly what she was doing, but he wasn’t going to pry. Tony knew the house like the back of his hand he had been there enough times in all the years he had known Mycroft.

Upon entering the sunroom he was surprised to see Sherlock and John already there. Sherlock usually liked making a late entrance.

“Sherlock, I’m surprised to see you so early.”

“You mean actually on-time,” John stated as he tried to suppress a grin.

“I hate you,” Sherlock muttered as he sipped from a thick mug in his hand.

“No, you don’t. Now be sociable.” John turned to Tony to address him. “And, it’s good to see you, Tony, how have you been?”

“Oh, pretty good.”

Tony wasn’t sure what it was he said that made Sherlock turn that penetrating gaze of his onto him, but he stood there while he was obviously being assessed.

“Huh. You’re dressed impeccably as always, but you have a rosebud on your lapel. You’re wearing the bracelet Mycroft gave you a few years ago and his favorite cologne. Something has changed between you two, hasn’t it.”

“Sherlock, for once can you turn it off and just enjoy yourself.” 

“But...”

“No. No buts. You are here because your family wants you here. You can socialize, you know. I’ve seen it.”

Tony laughed at the putout look on Sherlock’s face.

“It’s fine, John. I’ve practically grown up around the family and know very well what Sherlock is doing. He’s trying to get under my skin because as of yet, in all the years we’ve known each other, he has not ‘ruffled my feathers’.”

Sherlock was the one to laugh as he shook Tony’s hand.

“Well done. But, I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Sherlock, that’s between Mycroft and me.”

“Hmm,” Sherlock mumbled as he walked off.

“Tony! You’re here!” Tony had but a moment to turn around before he had an armful of Arrietty Holmes. The youngest child and only daughter of May and Morland.

“Arrietty. I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too. I have had enough of hot jungles for a bit. You need to tell me everything that’s been happening since I’ve been doing my research.”

“I will. After you tell me what it is you’ve actually been doing?”

“Un un. You get to know when everyone else gets to know. I have to finish my paper, get it peer-reviewed, and all that. Then I can let the family know just what I’ve been up to.”

Arrietty was the odd one out in the Holmes family. She was bright, affectionate, and had a larger than life personality. Tony knew that both of her brothers would burn the world down if anything happened to her. Woe to anyone that would make Mycroft and Sherlock actually team-up. Hurting their sister would do it. Tony shuddered at the thought.

“What made you go all weird.”

“The thought that if anything happened to you, it would be the one thing that could cause those two to work together.”

“Oh, dear. I don’t think the world would survive.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Arrietty turned her head up and laughed a full hearty laugh. “Oh, Tony, thank you for that. I can always count on you to brighten this gloomy place.”

“Yes, he does have a way about him, doesn’t he?” Mycroft finally made his appearance and for a moment Tony thought he was going to kiss him. The look on Mycroft’s face had Tony’s heart-melting.

“Hello, My.”

“Tony. Might I speak with you for a moment?”

Tony took a moment to study the look Mycroft was giving him. What he saw had his heart beating a little faster than normal.

“Sure. Lead on.”

Mycroft led Tony through the house to another room. After closing the door Mycroft turned to Tony and took his hand and pulled him close. The kiss wasn’t unexpected and Tony let himself melt against Mycroft.

“Tony,” Mycroft cleared his throat trying to get his breath back. “The last few days I’ve been thinking about us the last few days. In fact, I’ve been distracted and Anthea was worried about me. I had to reassure her that I was fine.

“I pondered what you had said on our date and I agree that things have been changing between us. And I find that I am enjoying the direction our relationship has taken. I know this might be early in our new relationship, but I am not asking lightly. I have thought this over and considered all potential issues that might come between us, but I believe we are strong enough together to get through the worst.”

Tony stood there and waited for Mycroft to wind down. Usually, he wasn’t this verbose and Tony tried to interpret what it was Mycroft wanted. 

“I apologize. I am attempting to ask you to move in with me and doing a terrible job at it.”

Tony took Mycroft’s hands in his and held them for a moment before answering.

“Yes, Mycroft. I will move in with you. And I think if we’re always honest and open with each other we can weather anything.”

Mycroft visibly relaxed. “I care for you as more than just friends, Anthony.”

Tony knew it was a start for Mycroft.

“I feel the same, My. Now, I think we need to get back to the others or Arrietty will come looking for us and won’t stop until she finds us.”

“No truer words, Anthony.”

The two of them left the room they were in and went to join the rest of the family.

“So, what was so secret you had to run off with Tony?” Arrietty smiled wickedly as he wiggled her eyebrows.

“Little sister, your cheek is going to get you into trouble one day,” Sherlock said from over by the table laden with food.

“Aww, Brother. Are you worried about me?”

“More than you know,” Tony noted the tone in Sherlock’s voice and thought again how the world would burn if anyone hurt his sister.

Tony needed a moment and decided to pick some items from the spread that May had laid out for all of them to partake of. There were crumpets with smoked salmon and capers, cucumber and cream cheese finger sandwiches, a chicken tarragon finger sandwich, slices of thinly sliced roast beef and pork, several sweet offerings, and two different carafes of tea. 

As Tony made up a plate, Mycroft joined him and picked a few items for his own plate, which made Tony smile. There was a time when Mycroft’s eating habits worried even Sherlock. To see his partner actually indulging more made Tony happy. 

“You look rather smug, Anthony.”

“Oh, Mycroft. I am going to have fun indulging in my love of cooking for you. I promise you have never had anything as good as my short rib pasta bolognese.”

“Oh, dear. I wonder if this is a mistake.”

“No. You don’t get to back out now, Mycroft Holmes. We are doing this, and I promise you won’t regret it.”

Mycroft turned to Tony and actually smiled a full smile. “No, I won’t ever regret having you in my life whatever the future holds.” Then Mycroft shocked Tony, as well as his family by leaning in and giving Tony a quick kiss.

“Oh thank God. Finally, you two got your heads out of your a...” Sherlock didn’t finish that sentence because John had slapped a hand over his mouth.

Tony didn’t care. He was happy and knew that would only grow stronger as the years went by. If he got to spend the rest of his life with his best friend, Tony didn’t see how that was a bad thing.


End file.
